


you housed infinite tenderness

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), i don't make the rules sometimes things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: But he sits back anyway, hands shifting to her hips, and looks up at her. “Is everything alright?”The concern in his eyes makes her want to hide, because it’s really stupid, but he’s always so attentive to her and so she bites her lip and says, “I got my period yesterday."





	you housed infinite tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).

She could drown in his kisses, really, despite the line of fire they trace across her jaw, down her neck, over her body. But it’s not until he’s kneeling before her, tugging gently at the waistband of her jeans that she digs her fingers into his hair. “Lucifer, no,” she says, unable to keep a whine from spilling out afterward as he kisses her navel so softly it makes her ache. Her head leans back against the wall, something to steel herself, if only metaphorically.

But he sits back anyway, hands shifting to her hips, and looks up at her. “Is everything alright?”

The concern in his eyes makes her want to hide, because it’s really stupid, but he’s always so attentive to her and so she bites her lip and says, “I got my period yesterday.”

“And?” His prompting is gentle, but she can see a salacious grin threatening to break free. _I can think of plenty of reasons that doesn’t matter_, she can almost hear him say, until she realizes he did say it, but more gently than she had imagined it in her mind. 

“Oh,” she breathes, and then he is standing, cupping her cheeks gently.

“If it’s uncomfortable, that’s okay,” he says, kissing her lips, her nose, her forehead.

But she wants, and she curses her own shame, brought on by some, crushed by another, and then rebuilt by… She shakes her head; she shouldn’t feel shame for something she wants. _If you really wanna do something, you should_. Before he can take her movement as a sign to step away, her hands find purchase at his belt, fumbling at the buckle and tugging it free. “It’s not,” she says into his shoulder. _I don't want it to be_, she thinks.

She can feel the thrumming sound he makes more so than she hears it, and he drops back to his knees. “Well then,” he says, tender for a moment before he lets that wicked grin grace his lips. “I hear it’s quite the pain reliever.”

Chloe bites her lip and threads her fingers into his hair as he gently tugs down her pants, helps her step out of them, and casts them aside. She hums when he presses his lips to her abdomen, content to rest there while her heart steadies. It skips back up when he noses her through her underwear, and she flattens her palm on his head. “Wait,” she says when her breath stops threatening to hitch every time she speaks. They shouldn’t do this against the wall and she…

Lucifer sits back again, and she reaches to brush the furrow of his brow away. “Bed?” she says softly, leaning to kiss his forehead. “Let me just… go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Of course,” he replies, and kisses her stomach again before rising, capturing her hands in his as he stands. He brushes a kiss against her knuckles. “I’ll be right here. Or there, rather.” He throws a gesture toward the bed, and Chloe laughs.

Behind the closed door of his bathroom, Chloe takes a moment to center herself. She _wants__, _ and this is Lucifer. And it is okay. She pulls off the rest of her clothing and, after a breath, slips her cup out. She wipes herself and rinses it quickly, leaving it on the counter to dry. As an afterthought, she grabs a towel from his cabinet before emerging to find Lucifer had also stripped down and was waiting patiently for her, sprawled on the bed and looking so soft. _For her_. “All good?” he asks, and she nods, moving toward him like a fish on a line.

He takes the towel. “You don’t need this,” he says as he’s unrolling it. “But if you’d like it, we can.”

Chloe shrugs. “I trust you.” She likes the silk of his sheets too much, but if he didn’t care, then maybe that didn’t matter. He tilts his head and sets it aside, inviting her into his arms.

When she settles on the bed, Lucifer makes himself a home between her legs. He kneels before her and cups her face gently. “If at any point you no longer wish to continue, _please_ tell me.”

Chloe rises to kiss him, feeling the warmth spread down her chest, across her body, thrumming through her veins. These had always been their terms, a color, a word, a series of patterns tapped on a leg. But every time, she is overwhelmed, and the warmth of it pools in her core. “I will,” she says softly when she pulls back and presses another kiss on the bridge of his nose. A blessing, of sorts.

Lucifer takes his time with her, grazing his teeth down her throat, following the roughness of his stubble with a gentle tongue. She desperately hopes she isn’t bleeding all over his sheets as he noses his way down her body. Where his breath sends shivers down her, his fingers paint fire as one finds its way to her breast. Chloe squirms beneath his touch as he maps her skin again, fingertips and lips hot against her nipples, her ribs, her hipbones.

It’s too soon and not soon enough when he kisses lazily across her inner thighs, as if he’s waiting for her to change her mind and is unwilling to step past a boundary she didn’t even know if she had yet. But now she is on_ fire__. _“Green, Lucifer,” she whines, squirming. “_Please_.”

She feels his smile against her skin and his huff of a laugh against her center. “I love you,” he says so softly she barely catches the words, but when she does, she clutches them to her heart. It doesn’t last long though, because he runs the flat of his tongue against her and she whimpers.

A small voice raises in the back of her mind, wondering if he really wants this, but she quashes it behind waves of pleasure and the feeling that’s practically vibrating out of him. The pillow is soft beneath her cheek as she presses against it. His nose finds her clit and she bucks against him. Everything feels electric as his tongue fucks into her, his enthusiasm only increased by his care. And his sheets, she’s making a mess of his sheets, she must be, but she finds she can’t focus on that thought because he’s sucking at her now, a hand splayed over her stomach.

Her orgasm hits her like a cresting wave, and she shudders in his grip. His tongue is gentle as he licks her down, nuzzling her thigh when she settles back against the mattress. Chloe opens her eyes and peeks down at him. He grins at her lazily as she tugs at his hair, then noses his way back up with such gentleness that she can feel the fire stoking in her belly again. “All right?” he asks when he’s settled beside her, though his mouth wanders still across her skin.

“Yeah,” she says breathlessly. “Yeah, I am.” She can feel some relief crawling into her bones, her muscles, her stomach. Such a silly thing to be ashamed of, she thinks to herself. Her fingers tangle with Lucifer’s where he’s rested a hand on her hip and she squeezes them gently.

“Any time you have cramps, darling, just ask,” he murmurs against her neck. “Don’t worry about the sheets.”

Chloe hums, turning toward him like he was the sun, dislodging him with only a tiny whine on his part. She's languid and happy and overwhelmed. But her nose wrinkles when she sees him more clearly. "Lucifer, your face."

"I suppose we'll have to make use of the shower, hmm?" He leers, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes, and he pulls back, waiting for her cue. Because, she thinks, this was another line. One that maybe she's comfortable with crossing.

She drops a kiss to the tip of his nose, chasing his warmth with her being. "Yeah," she says, wiggling now. "What a shame." 

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song of despair by Neruda but poetry, okay? _poetry_


End file.
